1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an information storage medium storing content, a content providing method, a content reproducing method, a content providing apparatus, and a content reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs, such as Blue-ray discs, digital versatile discs (DVDs) and the like, have been used as information storage media for providing multimedia content. Content recorded on these optical discs includes a plurality of files and has a previously determined directory structure. When such multimedia content including a plurality of files and having a unique directory structure is copied or moves to a medium using a different type of file system, it is difficult to expect or guarantee keeping a corresponding function. That is, it is difficult to reproduce the multimedia content in a device using another file system.